


Jungkook X Reader

by MusicET



Category: Kpop - Fandom, U-KISS, bts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicET/pseuds/MusicET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were childhood friends with Jungkook from BTS. You were just one year younger, than Jungkook, him being 18 and you being 17. You???ve been with Jungkook through thick and thin even when he had break-ups, you???d be there for him, but, soon, you found out that you developed a crush on him. But, you never confessed, you didn???t want to ruin the friendship, but, you???ve finally gotten sick of him running to you break-up after break-up.<br/>What will happen to friendship? Will there be a happy ending or not? Will he return your feelings or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungkook X Reader

“How long has it been (Y/N)?” Jungkook asked. “10 years now. 10 years of friendship.” (Y/N) answered with your head on his shoulder sitting under the cherry blossom. “It seemed like it was just yesterday when we met…”

~The Beginning~ ~The Meeting~

“Oppa! I don’t wanna go!” little (Y/N) whined to her older brother, Kevin, ‘You’ve got to (Y/N). I promise to play with you at school.” Kevin said pleading his sister. “No, you’re gonna leave me like everyone else.” (Y/N) said tearing up. “A-Ah, don’t cry. I promise. I promise. Pinkie promise.” Kevin said sticking his pinkie finger out. And (Y/N) stopped crying and looked at it and smiled. “Okay!” and wrapper her pinkie around his.

~Primary School (Prep)~

“Everyone, we’ve got a new student today, Woo (Y/N). (Yes! Your oppa is Kevin with U-Kiss) Please be nice to her.” The teacher said introducing you to everyone. “N-Nice to meet you.” You said from behind the teacher poking your head out. ‘Wow, she’s so cute.’ Everyone thought.

~Recess~

You waited for your brother to come, “Oppa!” you shouted when you saw your older brother. “(Y/N)!” He said running to you, behind him was a boy around your age, maybe a bit older. “(Y/N), meet Jungkook, Jungkook, meet (Y/N) my younger sister.” Your brother introduced. “N-Nice to meet you oppa.” You said shyly sticking your hand out. “Same to you.” Jungkook said grabbing your hand and pulling you into a hug. “Let’s be friends.” “N-Ne.”  
And that was how your friendship started.  
~A Couple of Years Later In Middle School~  
“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Mi-Young confessed to me! We’re finally dating! I’m so happy she likes me back!” Jungkook said running to you. “That’s great oppa!” You said forcing a smile. Recently, you’ve been feeling jealous when other girls touch him or talk to him, at first you ignored it, but then, you realized that you actually had a crush on him. When you wanted to tell him about it, he’d go on about Mi-Young. You we’re quite upset, but, if he was happy, you were happy.  
“Stay away from Jungkook oppa!” Mi-Young said pushing you against the wall with her gang. “He’s mine!” She said giving you a punch in the guts and pushed you to the ground. Her and her gang started to laugh at you.  
And that was only the beginning of your torture.

~3 Months Later~

“Stay away from him!” Mi-Young shouted, pushing you to the wall. “That’s up to him not to you.” You argued. She raised her hand to slap you when a hand grabbed her’s before it reached your cheek. You both looked you to see an angry Jungkook. “Don’t you dare touch her.” Jungkook hissed with his eyes flaring. “O-Oppa, i-it’s not what it looks like. I was practicing for a play and she was helping me. I wasn’t going too actually hi-” But stopped mid-way when she looked at Jungkook. “B-But it’s all her fault. She was going to steal you from me.” Mi-Young said bursting into tears. But, even then, Jungkook’s face didn’t change. “Don’t pretend. I know what you’ve been doing. You’re already dating another guy behind my back. We’re over. Don’t even think about coming back.” Jungkook said, grabbing your hand and dragging you away with Mi-Young glaring at you.  
You were both in your treehouse, sitting on opposite side of the house. “Spill it now.” Jungkook said. “S-Spill what?” you asked pretending not to know what he was asking about. “Don’t play innocent. How long has this been going on for?” Jungkook said staring straight into your eyes. “A-A week.” You lied. “Don’t lie. How long?” Jungkook asked sternly. You looked to the floor too scared to look him in the eyes. “Since you’ve started dating her.” Jungkook’s eyes soften. “You should’ve told me.” “I couldn’t. You were happy with her. So, I didn’t say anything.” You answered. “I knew. I knew she was cheating on me. I knew she was hurting you. And yet, I did nothing. I didn’t do anything. What kind of friend am I? What kind of friend knows what’s going on but ignores it when they know their best friend is hurting because of them.” Jungkook said as tears streamed down his face. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here for you. It’s okay.” You said coming over and sitting next to him rubbing his back as you pulled him into a hug. He cried on your shoulder, letting his feelings out and apologizing to you over and over again.  
But, it happened again and again. Every time he dated a girl, she’d come after you, bully you, threaten you etc… But, Jungkook always found out, and when he’d come to confront her, she’d always try turning it back on you that it was your fault but Jungkook never believed that, and it’d always be the same line over and over again.  
“Don’t you dare touch her.” Jungkook said with his eyes flaring.  
“O-Oppa, i-it’s not what it looks like. I was practicing for a play and she was helping me. I wasn’t going too actually hi-” But stopped mid-way when she looked at Jungkook. “B-But it’s all her fault. She was going to steal you from me.” The girl would say bursting into tears.  
But, even then, Jungkook’s face didn’t change. “Don’t pretend. I know what you’ve been doing. You’re already dating another guy behind my back. We’re over. Don’t even think about coming back.” Jungkook said, grabbing your hand and dragging you away with his ex-girlfriend glaring at you.  
After, Jungkook would apologize and cry to you. You’d always comfort him, you’d do that at least 3 times a year, and you’ve gotten tired of it too, but you loved him to much to tell him about it. But, the only question remaining is, ‘How long can you hold it in before you explode?’  
But soon, that time soon pasted by, so fast, in a blink of an eye, you became high schoolers and almost finished school about to graduate and Jungkook, he became a trainee for BigHit Entertainment and debuted with a boy group called BTS, short for Bangtan Boys or Bulletproof Boy Scout. A 7 member boy group, with Rap Monster as the Leader, Jin as the Face, Suga as the Rapper, J-Hope as the Rapper, Jimin as the Vocal, V as the Vocal and himself as the Maknae. He was so happy and he never forgot you, he’d call you when he had time to check on how you were doing, but when he was busy he couldn’t contact you for days but when he did, he felt sorry and sometimes he was too busy to come to school and when he did, girls would crowd him all the time while guys would come and crowd you. He was in his last years of high school where you had one year left.  
Jungkook saw you and ran towards you, “(Y/N)!!” You stopped and turn to see Jungkook running towards you and you threw on a bright smile. “Jungkook oppa!” “(Y/N)! Guess what?” Jungkook asked as soon as he got infront of you with a giant smile. “What?” You asked giggling. “I confessed to NiNi and she felt the same!” Jungkook said smiling happily. Your smile dropped but you forced another smile on your face before he noticed, “That’s great! I hope the best for you!” You said with a forced smile. But Jungkook was too happy to notice and nod happily.  
Your brother, Kevin, and his bandmates, U-Kiss came to pick you up early heard everything and noticed your fake smile and decided to come and save you from another heartbreak. They walked towards the two of you and the girls saw them and started to scream. The two of you turned, you saw them and waved, you ran towards your brother and the members forgetting about Jungkook who just stood there. “Oppa! You’re here!” You shouted giving him a hug. “Ne, I’m sorry for leaving you for so long.” Kevin said. “It’s okay as long as you’re here now.” You said shaking your head smiling. ‘Come on, you’re leaving early today.” Kiseop said. “Eh? Why?” You asked walking to your locker with them following you forgetting about Jungkook, so he just walked away.  
You put your stuff into your locker and grabbed your bag, and when you were about to put it on, Eli grabbed it of you and held it instead. “Eli oppa! Give me back my bag!” “No, I’ll hold it. We’ve got to go to the office first to sign you out.” Soohyun said. “Ne. But you never answered me. Why am I leaving early?” You said going to the office and Kevin started to sign you out. “Don’t you remember? We’ve got to go to a wedding today.” Hoon said. Your face turned blank, “Whose wedding?” “Your cousin’s remember? We told you 3 weeks ago when you went to the bride to pick out her wedding dress and your dress for the wedding remember?” Jun asked. “……………………..Oh right!” You exclaimed after complete silence. The boys deadpanned. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” “Come on! Let’s go!” You shouted running towards the van. The boys just laughed and chased after you and you all got into the van.

~At Home Getting Ready~

“We’ve got 3 hours to get ready and get at the ceremony.” AJ said. “Okay.” You said and ran upstairs and grabbed your clothes and took a shower for 15 minutes. You got dressed and put on your make-up.

Dress: (choose which ever one you like or if you don’t like it chose something else)  
uwebus.com/dresses-for-weddings/dresses-for-weddings-of-impr...  
Informal_Wedding_dress_Cocktail_Dresses_IWD033  
cocktail_dresses_for_weddings_1  
Plain-Pear-Shaped-Hourglass-Zipper-Sequin-Sleeveless-One-shoulder-Pearl-Pink-Wedding-Guest-Dresses-SD2684

Make Up: hqdefault

You went downstairs where everyone was waiting for you. “I’m ready! Let’s go!” the boys looked up to see you wearing a beautiful dress, their mouths dropped when they saw you. “What? Do I look that bad?” You asked. “A-Ani. It’s just that you look really pretty.” Jun said. “R-Really?” “Ne.” U-Kiss confirmed smiling. “Kamsahamnida.” You said. “Let’s go or we’ll be late.” Kevin said. “Ne.” And you walked to the van, “Also, you all look very handsome.” You told them smiling. “Gomawo.”

~At the Ceremony~

“(Y/N)! You look so beautiful!” Said the bride as soon as you and U-Kiss walked into the room when she ran over to you. “Thank you unnie.” You said, it was your cousin’s wedding. “You look even better than me unnie.” You said smiling. “Ah, (Y/N). Wonderful that you could make it. You look beautiful.” Said the groom. “Thank you oppa. I won’t miss this for the world. And also, you look handsome too.” You said smiling. “Don’t forget about us too~!” Kevin whined. “Ah, oppa~! So glad you could make it.” Said the bride. “We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Soohyun said. “You look amazing.” The boys commented. “You all look fetching.” The bride said. “You’re performing right?” The groom asked. “Of course.” They said. “What about you (Y/N)?” They asked. “E-Eh?” You exclaimed. “N-No way?” “Please~! For me.” Your cousin whined. “F-Fine.” You said.

~Performing Time~

“Our special guest today is…………..U-KISS~!!” The MC exclaimed gesturing to U-Kiss as the spotlight shone over to U-Kiss. They waved and smiled and stood up and walked over to the stage. “Thank you everybody. We’ll be performing Neverland!” Soohyun said into the microphone. They all grabbed a microphone and got into position and music started to play and they performed a wonderful and emotional performance for the bride and groom.

U-Kiss Neverland: youtube.com/watch?v=nW8UW4yAKEU

“Thank you for the wonderful performance. Our next performer is…….……. (L/N) (Y/N)~!” The MC shouted into the microphone and the spotlight shone over (Y/N) as she stood up and bowed and went onto stage. “Thank you. I will be performing Only One by BoA sunbaenim.” The music started to play and she started to sing and she gave a wonderful performance to the bride and groom.

BoA Only One: youtube.com/watch?v=PQjovLrnvVo

~After Performance~

“That was wonderful. Thank you.” Said your cousin hugging you and your brother and his friends. “It was fun and we had a wonderful time.” You said. “Once again, congratulations.” Kevin said and you said your goodbyes and went home.  
“The bride will now throw the flowers.” The MC announced. All the girls got really excited and where crowding around behind the bride as she turn to throw the flowers. You just stood behind the crowding girls with your brother and U-Kiss, “Hana….Tul…..Set!” You cousin counted and she threw it the girls were all excited and running around trying to catch the flowers. It instead flew over the crowd of girls and landed straight into your hands. Everyone including U-Kiss were shocked that you caught the flower, you just looked at the flowers because it didn’t occur that you caught the flowers.  
Ten.  
Nine.  
Eight.  
Seven.  
Six.  
Five.  
Four.  
Three.  
Two.  
One.  
“EH???????? I caught the flowers?!” You exclaimed finally as everyone just sweatdropped/ deadpanned at you. You looked at our cousin and her new husband, shocked, they just winked and smiled at you while everyone was congratulating you.  
“Congratulations!”  
“Don’t forget to invite us to your wedding!”  
“I wonder who’ll be the special boy.”  
You were quite red by the compliments. “Y-Yah! T-That’s not gonna happen. I-I’m still underage.” You said blushing, badly. But everyone just laugh and patted you on the back or pulling you into headlocks and laughing. And your brother, he was just laughing at you and congratulating you, but he did give you a heads-up warning first though, along with the members. You just laughed along with the members.

~Next Week~

“You bitch!” Ni Ni shouted as she punched you. “How dare you?!” She shouted at she pulled your hair. “You keep trying to steal Jungkook oppa from me!” She shouted as she slapped you and her friends joined in hurting you. Finally, you were losing conscience and you fainted, but before you fainted you heard yelling and someone shouting at the girls and they picked you up and everything went black.

~1 Hour Later~

“Ugh.” You said seating up. “Ah (Y/N) you’re awake.” Spoke a voice. “Huh?” You turned to see Taehyung oppa. “Oppa? What are you doing here? Where am I?” You asked. “You’re at our house... (Y/N), did you know how worried I was? I was on my way home when I saw you just lying there on the ground unconscious with Ni Ni and her friends hurting you.” Taehyung exclaimed. You just looked down avoiding his eye contact. “I’m sorry.” You whispered. Taehyung’s eyes soften, “How long has it been?” There was silence, “How long has it been?” Taehyung asked louder and sternly. “Ever since Jungkook oppa started dating her.” You answered. “What?!” “It’s okay though. It happens all the time. Every time he dates a girl, she comes and attacks me or hurts me. Jungkook finds us and threateners her to leave me alone then breaks up with her because she’s been cheating on him. Then he comes to me crying about it and I just comfort him.” You said. “What about your feelings? Does he know?” Taehyung asked. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You said looking away. “Come on (Y/N), I know you like him. Why else do you think the other girls go after you? So, how long have you liked him?” Taehyung asks. “Ever since middle school. When he got his first girlfriend.” You answered. “What?!” Taehyung exclaimed. “What about your feelings?” “He doesn’t know. And I don’t want him to know about it. Please oppa…don’t tell him…I’m begging you.” You said. “Fine. But, I’m here for you if you need.” Taehyung said standing up. “But, just know, you may have high patience tolerance, but there comes a time when you will snap.” He said and left the room. You could only look at the wall and think about the things he said.  
It’s true though, you may be a person with very high patience tolerance, but, even the calmest person in the world snaps one day.

~The Next Day~

You decided not to go to school that day and your brother had practice with his members and decided to drag you along. You just shrugged and went with him in the end. You got changed and got into the van.  
Van: 1297528373114_ORIGINAL  
You went to NH Media with U-Kiss and went to their practice room. They were practicing for their concert and you were watching them and observing them practicing them, and even though you weren’t a trainee or anything you could tell when they made mistakes in their dancing or singing or rapping and you’d tell them and they try to improve it until it was perfect.  
And they knew even though you weren’t a trainee or anything they knew you had the talents for it and hoped that you’d be able to stand on the stage with them in the future. They also knew that without you, they wouldn’t be able to be where they were now since they went through some hardships as a group, especially the member changes really effected them and when they wanted to give up, you’d be there to help them or support them. They were also very grateful you were there to watch them and help them improve.  
~After 4 hours of practice~  
The members were sweating and panting, you stood up and gave them water and towels to wipe their sweat. When suddenly you got a message:  
‘(Y/N), could you come over right now?’  
\- Jungkook  
“Oppa? Is it okay if I go over to BTS’ dorm for a bit?” You asked. “Sure. Just don’t do anything bad or dangerous.” Kevin said. “Gomawo.” You said and gave your brother a kiss on the cheek and hugged the members, “Have fun practicing and good luck with the concert.” You said and ran out.

~Arriving at BTS’ Dorm~

You rang the bell the bell to the dorm, you heard shouting and running, well, stomping, coming to the door. The door opened and BTS (excluding Jungkook) were there to greet you, “Annyeong (Y/N)~!” They shouted. “Annyeonghaseyo oppa~!” You greeted back bowing. “Come inside. Jungkook’s waiting for you.” RapMon said. “Ne oppa.” You said, you removed your shoes and BTS moved aside and let you in. “Come on. He’s in his room.” Jimin said. “Ne. Gomawo.” You said and walked to Jungkook’s room. You decided to have some fun and opened the door quietly and went inside to see Jungkook lying on his bed playing on his phone. He didn’t notice you’ve come and you jumped on him “Oomph.” He grunts. “Annyeonghaseyo oppa~!” You smiled at him widely. “Argh, (Y/N), that hurt~!” Jungkook whined to you. “Hehe, mianhae.” You said and got off him and sat on the bed next to him. “So~ What was it that you wanted me to come over right away?” You asked. Jungkook sat up with his knees to his chest and looked down, his hair covering his eyes. “Ni Ni…She’s just like the others…She just used me to get more popularity as a queenka…Not only that, she cheated on me with Hyun-Ki.” Jungkook said miserably, about to cry as he dug his head into his arms, as he let his tears fall. “Aww, oppa, gwenchanayo. I’ll be the shoulder for you to cry on. Everything will be okay.” You said as you pulled him into a hug and patted his back affectionately as he sobbed on your shoulder. Finally, he stopped sobbing but still had tears running down his face and looked at you.  
“I hope I’d meet a girl like you one day.” Jungkook said giving a half smile. When he said that it felt like a stab in the heart to you. You looked down avoiding his eye contact and he noticed. “What’s wrong (Y/N)?” Jungkook asked. “Huh? N-Nothing.” You answered. Jungkook looked at you seriously, “(Y/N), tell me what’s bothering you. We’ve been together long enough for me to know when you’re upset and when you’re lying to me.” You still avoided his eye contact and said nothing then suddenly he pinned you down with both your hands above your head, “O-Oppa, hajiman!” You said struggling to get out of his grip but that only made him tighten his grip on you. “Tell me!” He shouted. “No! Nothing’s wrong. Now let go Jungkook!” You shouted. His grip loosened but tightened once again. “NO!” He roared back. “Fine. I like you okay!?” You shouted back at him. “What…?” He whispered, he was just frozen from your confession.  
And just in time, the rest of the boys bursted into the room. “What’s wrong?!” Suga exclaimed as soon as he got in but froze. All the members froze, the position you and Jungkook were in was…awkward. “Umm…W-We heard yelling and screaming so we ran in…We didn’t know we’d be interrupting something.” J-Hope said awkwardly. Jungkook slowly got off of you and you sat up. You looked at them and got off the bed and stood up, “No, you weren’t interrupting something. I was just leaving.” You said and started to walk away. “Wait (Y/N)!” Jungkook said grabbing your wrist, but you just yanked your wrist away from him. “No. I don’t want to hear it.” You said and walked out the room. Jungkook collapsed on the floor as his hyungs caught him before he fell. “Jungkook!” They exclaimed, they looked towards you to see you not turning around or stopping, instead, you did the complete opposite of what they were thinking, you kept walking looking dead ahead. You got to the door and put your shoes on and ran off hearing Jungkook call out our name running after you. Jungkook stood up and tried running after you but tears streamed down his face blurring his vision making him fall, he tried getting back up even though he was hurt and injured, his hyungs yelled out his name trying to help him but he just kept pushing them away and tried getting up and run after you while calling out your name trying to get you to come back to him but you ran to fast and Jungkook ran after you even though he kept falling and crying.  
He saw a car coming towards you and so did you, but, you didn’t move away, you just wanted it to hit you, you prayed to God that it’d just hit you. Jungkook saw and ran towards to, pushing pass his limit and tried to push you out the way but instead embraced you into a hug, getting some of the impact. The members’ eyes widen as they saw your bodies fall to the ground with blood flowing out your limp bodies as the blood soaked their garments. The driver was paralysed from the shock but quickly snapped out of it and opened the car door calling the ambulance telling what happened panicking and their address while he tried to stop the bleed from the two. The BTS members ran to their side quickly ripping out parts of their shirts trying to stop the bleeding and trying to comfort the two of you while screaming for help when paparazzi came and started taking pictures while the members screamed at them in anger. The ambulance arrived and took the two and brought them to the hospital with 3 members in each ambulance van while the driver that hit the two followed behind.  
V and Jin called your brother and parents and Jungkook’s parents and told them to go to the hospital as soon as possible.

~In The Hospital~

The families were freaking out and rushed to the hospital as soon as they received the phone call. They dropped everything, Kevin who was eating at the practice room slammed his hand on the table and took off running to the hospital while the members hurried behind. Your parents who were at work dropped everything and ran to the car and took off to the hospital immediately. Just like your parents Jungkook’s parents and brother dropped their work immediately and drove to the hospital rushing in. They went to the front desk and asked where the two of you were. The two of you were rushed to the surgery room. Your families were crying and panicking wanting to know what happened. The BTS members explained what happened. Even though they were angry they couldn’t blame the drive since the driver was there waiting and very guilty. They waited for hours for the surgery but to them, it felt like years.

~4 Hours Later~

The surgeons, doctors and nursed finally exited the rooms. They had a relief look on their face which relaxed the families, members and driver. “Are any of you (Y/N) (L/N) or Jeon Jungkook’s families?” The doctor asked. “Ne!” They said and rushed towards the doctor. “Is my daughter/son okay doctor?” They asked. The doctor put his hand up signalling for them to calm down. “They are okay. First I will tell you about Jeon Jungkook. He is okay, but he has a broken arm and his head is injured but there is no memory lost and he is just resting right down. I suggest he takes a break for at least 2 weeks. And stays here for about a week for us to make sure he’s okay and that he is healed.” The doctor said, the Jeon family and the driver relaxed a bit, but were worried for (Y/N). “And for (Y/N), there is a bit of a problem.” The doctor said worrying them. “It’s because she took a lot of the impact she has a concussion and a head injury and a broken arm and is currently in a coma.” The doctor said. “We have done everything we can for her and all we can do is wait for her to awaken. But, we do not know when that may be. It could be within a week or weeks or a month or month or even years, but if it’s very bad, she may never awaken. But, so far, nothing has shown any of that so you do not have to worry about that.” The doctor said. “B-But my daughter is okay right doctor?” You mum asked shaking. “Yes she is. She is just unconscious for now.” The doctor said. The families and driver relaxed a bit. “Can we go and see them?” Kevin asked. “You may. They are going to be placed in the same room right next to each other. I shall lead you there.” The doctor said and they followed the doctor.

~In The Room~

Each family ran to their child/friend. The driver was outside talking to the doctor. They had tears streaming down their face. But suddenly their phones rang, they check to see it was their bosses and managers (just RapMon and Soohyun). They sighed but answered their phones. While they were answering their phones the others’ phones beeped they checked to see hundreds of articles about Jungkook and (Y/N) car accident. The driver went inside, he noticed the tension and put his number on the table and left the room quietly.

~2 Days Later~

Jungkook woke up and immediately asked how and where (Y/N) was. His parents told him and showed her. He tried to get out of bed to see her only to hurt his injury. They got him to calm down and got him a chair for him to sit down on. He was just crying and bawling to see (Y/N) lying on the bed looked so lifeless. His family and hyungs patted his back telling him it was okay and that she’d be okay.  
For the next few days he didn’t budge from his seat only to go to the toilet or to eat or when the nurse needed to do something. And over the days he started to think about (Y/N) and how she was there for him through every break-up and there for him whenever he needed her but then he thought about how he treated her. He realised whenever she needed him he’d always be away and that she’s always look so hurt when he told her he got a girlfriend and how she’d always turned down all the boys’ confession for her. He started to realise how stupid he was and how he never noticed you blushing when he was too close to you. And when he started to realise his feelings he felt as though it was too late.

Then, one day, he decided to talk to her while she was in a coma. He sat next to her, “(Y/N), I really miss you. Please come back. I’m sorry for not realising your feelings and how you’d always be there for me when I needed you but in return, I was never there for you. And when I’d tell you I had a girlfriend you looked hurt but I was always too happy to notice it, but even then, you’d still congratulate me. You even put up with my girlfriends bullying you. And now, I finally realised why I was dating those girls in the first place. It was just me trying not to think that I like you because you were my best friend and that I’d always try to push my feelings away and try to hide it. And now that I realised it, it’s too late. I’m so sorry (Y/N). Please wake up.” Jungkook confessed as tears streamed down his face and when he tried to wipe them away they kept falling until he was bawling, when he calmed down, “Saranghae (Y/N).” And he stood up and kissed you on the lips passionately. He pulled away and put his forehead on yours.  
“I really love you (Y/N). I hope you forgive me.” Jungkook whispered. “It’s okay…” Spoke a voice. Jungkook’s eyes snapped opened and looked to see you opening your eyes and smiling at him. “(Y/N)!” He exclaimed and pulled you into a hug. “You’re awake.” “I was awake the whole time. I just couldn’t move.” You said trying to sit up. Jungkook helped you sit up as he sat next to you. You laid you head on his shoulder and he laid his head on yours. “I heard everyone. Nado Saranghae oppa.” You said with your eyes closed. And Jungkook didn’t say anything and just kissed you on the lips passionately when suddenly the door bursted open to reveal your families and the members smiling making you two pull apart. “You’re awake.” They whispered. You smiled, “Yup.” “So you two a thing now?” Kiseop asked.  
You didn’t answer but Jungkook went on one knee and took out a ring. ‘When did he get the ring? He’s been in here the whole time…’ Everyone wondered, but didn’t say anything in case it’d ruin the moment, everyone stood there expected him to ask you to be his girlfriend but instead, he asked something that shocked everyone.  
“(Y/N), I’m sorry for making you suffer through all these years. But, could you do me a favor and make me the happiness guy in the universe by……..becoming my wife.”  
Everyone’s jaws dropped, sure they knew Jungkook could be quite straight forward, but, not like that.  
You were so shocked but also very happy, happy tears streamed down your face as you smiled and nod. He put the ring on your ring finger, stood up and pulled you into a hug and kissed you passionately as everyone applauded still in shock, because, he was only 18, and his career was rising.

~2 Weeks Later~

News leaked out that Jungkook, that never revealed that he was dating, but to find out that he was engaged to Kevin’s younger sister. Many congratulated him while some were upset that he didn’t say anything about it before and some just didn’t want him to be engaged because he was too young or the fact that they just didn’t accept that their bias was getting married. They did get hates but they also got fans and shippers who were excited.  
The two decided that they’d get married two or three years later at least because (Y/N) was still underage. And people supported their decision. Big Hit Entertainment was very shocked from the news but were supporting towards Jungkook’s decision as long as he didn’t leave BTS.

~3 Years Later~

(Y/N) was finally 20 and Jungkook was 21 and they decided to have their wedding. Many bands were invited to perform at the two’s wedding. Two definite bands were BTS and U-Kiss. They kept their schedule free for the special day and so did many other bands.  
(Y/N) was wearing a beautiful white dress with white heels and with diamond earrings and necklace. You had light make-up on and it showed your natural beauty.  
Your family and the U-Kiss members were telling you that you looked beautiful. Your father was there and happy that he is able to walk his beautiful daughter down the aisle.

Make-Up: Screen+shot+2013-01-01+at+1.29.53+PM

Dress: wedding-dress-ball-gown-crystal-pleated-organza-ruffled-luxury-sweetheart-ball-gown-wedding-dress-1  
weheartit.com/entry/143191989  
(Chose which ones you like)

While in the groom’s room, Jungkook had a white suit on and looking very nervous while his members were congratulating him and telling him everything will be okay. He smiled at them in thank, he took a deep breath and opened the door as the music flowed throughout the room.

Suit: white-suits-white-suit-for-men-21 

The two were both quite nervous but very excited. (Y/N) took a deep breath and took her father’s hand and the door opened (Y/N) walked in with her father in hand and saw Jungkook at the alter looking at her smiling.  
Jungkook turned when he heard the door open, he saw his beautiful soon-to-be wife. She looked so beautiful that he couldn’t help smiling at her and she smiled back making his heart flutter. She went next to him and the priest was talking, and the two zoned out and just looked at each other lovingly.  
“Do you, Jeon Jungkook, take (L/N) (Y/N), to be your wife to love and care as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do.”  
“And do you, (L/N) (Y/N), take Jeon Jungkook, to be your husband to love and care as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do.”  
“I announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”  
And Jungkook slammed his lips against yours as you kissed back immediately. And everyone cheered for you happily.  
The groups would come up and perform songs for the two of you congratulating you two. 

BTS went up and performed:

24/7 Heaven: www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6-IAfKI...

And you went up and performed:

Song for Love by Lyn: www.youtube.com/watch?v=EGnEEPUH...

After, Jungkook came up and you both performed:

I Just Wanna by Amber ft. Eric Nam: www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJmzEN_x...

~The End~


End file.
